


The One With Cas's Surprise

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Plugs, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, Vibrators, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean has to reluctantly take a trip to the dentist, so Cas willingly agrees to come along. Cas suggests Dean wear a plug again and Dean agrees. Cas now just has to make sure Dean doesn't pay too close attention to the one he chooses.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	The One With Cas's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> PART 7!! Whoop whoop!

Cas walks into the room and sees Sam talking to Dean, but Dean seems to be turned around, ignoring him. 

“Dean, 4:15, you’re going,” Sam says, sitting down aggressively, opening up his computer, thinking he’s ended the conversation. 

Dean rolls his eyes and walks out of the room with a huff, mumbling something under his breath. 

“Where is he going at 4:15?” Cas asks Sam. 

“The dentist. But he’s making a big deal about it like he’s 10 years old or something.”

“Why is he making a big deal?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Why does he have to go?”

“It’s just a check-up! It’s a normal thing to do!” Sam huffs dramatically, “I don’t want to have this argument with you too!” 

“Do you do this?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, but Dean hasn’t gone in  _ years! _ He’s being dramatic.”

“What’s so bad about going?”

“Nothing, he just doesn’t see the point,” Sam says as he begins typing on his computer. 

Cas ponders what Sam says for a moment, then walks away to find Dean without saying a word. Sam doesn’t notice though, “Maybe if you-” Sam looks up to see no one, “You’re gone.”

Cas opens the door to Dean’s room and sees him sitting in his briefs. “Finally, I was wondering when you would get here, usually you just… follow… me… what are you doing?” Cas is picking up Dean’s clothes off the floor and laying them on the bed next to Dean before sitting down next to him. 

“You know you have to go, right?” Cas asks.

Dean lays his head in Cas’s lap obnoxiously, “I don’t  _ have _ to do anything.”

“Sam says it’s a normal thing to do.” Cas starts playing with Dean’s hair. 

“Yeah, well…  _ We’re not normal, so what’s the point?!” _

“That logic is flawed, Dean,” Cas says calmly. Dean knows it’s flawed, but he really doesn’t want to go. He sees it as a definite waste of time. “Are you scared, Dean?” Cas asks seriously. 

“No!” Dean says too quickly.

“I’m unsure how to tell you this Dean, but you are going. And you need to leave pretty soon. It’s 3:30.”

Dean stays, quietly pouting for a few two or three minutes. “Will you go with me?” Dean finally says, giving in and deciding to go. 

“Of course.”

Dean smiles big and goofy at Cas. Cas tilts his head at his sudden mood change. Dean says in a funny, high-pitched, giggly voice “Can weeee…” He draws out, “ _ have sex afterward _ ?” Dean says quickly.

Cas gives him a lazy half-grin and nods. Dean wiggles a little out of excitement. “Do you want to wear a plug, Dean?” 

Dean’s eyes go huge and he smiles even goofier, “Yeah!” Dean bites his bottom lip and sits up.

Cas walks over to the drawer and starts looking through it pulling out the lube. He sees that Dean is watching him intently and smiling. Cas waits for Dean to look away, or start doing something else. He usually does, he is easily distracted. When he finally does, Cas picks the blue plug out and walks over to the bed. 

“You have the best ideas, Cas,” Dean says laying down. 

“You don’t even know,” Cas says ominously and sliding down Dean’s underwear.

“Ooo, what ideas have you got in your twisted little head?” Dean shifts so Cas can easily get his underwear off.

“I don’t think that I am twisted,” Cas says pausing and looking at Dean.

“I didn’t- I meant… You’re not twisted, not like that, that’s not what I meant,” Dean tries to explain. “Sorry, bad choice of words.”

“Okay…” Cas looks and gets back to what he was doing. Cas opens the lube, but then freezes, “Actually…” Cas thinks for a moment, then closes the lube again. 

“What?” Dean asks worried that he offended Cas and now he doesn’t want to go with him anymore, or- Cas suddenly leans down and takes Dean into his mouth. “Holy fucking hell, Cas!” Dean yells from shock.

Cas sloppily glides his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock and he moans loudly so Cas is forced to come off of Dean, “Dean, you  _ have got  _ to be quiet.”

“Mm!” Dean wines “Okay, you’re right.”

“Alright,” Cas says going down on Dean again. Not that Cas is rushing this, but he is just trying to get Dean aroused enough to not pay attention to which plug he picked out. So Cas’s plan is to get him hot and distracted, then get him opened, then get the plug in him. Easy. So naturally, to really get him going, Cas licks deep into the slit of his dick. 

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, trying “Ha! Cas!” and failing to stay quiet.

Cas sits back up and quickly gets lube onto his fingers, “You’re not good at being quiet.” 

“Yeah, I-” Cas slides two fingers into Dean abruptly, “I know!” 

“Dean, are you-” Cas turns his fingers around inside Dean easily, “Why are you… Are you already-”

“I may have, well earlier-” Dean stutters out, “You were gone and I was bored and-” Cas slides in a third finger, pushing in and out. 

“Dean you’re insatiable,” Cas thrusts his fingers into him again.

“Oh, Cas!” Dean moans, clutching onto the sheet beside him. 

Cas slides his finger out finally and pushes in the thick blue plug, “Mmm,” Cas leans forward and kisses Dean quickly on the lips, “Get dressed.”

“Ugh!” Dean sighs, still lying sprawled on the bed, calming his breathing, upset at the utter lack of Cas’s fingers in his ass. “Cah-as!” Dean whines, saying Cas’s name as two syllables, “I want you to fuck me!” Dean says lowering and deepening his voice. 

“You’re going to be late, Dean. Get dressed.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but climbs off the bed and gets dressed anyway. After Dean gets dressed and ready, he walks out the door, on his way to his car. Cas stays behind a little. Once Dean is out of sight, Cas opens the drawer again and starts looking through it. It takes only seconds for him to find the little remote that makes the plug Dean is wearing start to vibrate. 

“Coming, Cas?” Cas hears Dean shout from down the hall. Cas slides the tiny remote into his coat pocket and hurries after to catch him. 

Cas climbs into the passenger seat next to Dean, and Dean starts the car, “Cas, I just want you to know… that I still think this is stupid.”

“Sam doesn’t think it is stupid,” Cas rebuttals. 

“Well I think a lot of the things Sam does are stupid,” Dean says pulling away from the bunker, driving on the gravel, “Mmh,” Dean hums softly, but Cas ignores it. 

“I don’t think it will be that bad, Dean.”

“I think it  _ will _ be that bad, Cas. The only reason I’m okay with going is because we can have sex after.” Dean says seriously. “Mphh.” 

“We can have sex anytime. You just know this is good for you.” Dean hums low again, this time, Cas doesn’t ignore it, “What is it? Is it the bumps?” 

“Huh?” Dean asks, glancing at Cas. 

“When you wear a plug and we drive, every time we hit a bump, you hum. Depending on how long you’ve had it in, you may even whine softly.”

“I don’t ‘ _ whine softly _ .’”

“Well, then it’s a faint moan,” Cas says looking out the window, hiding his smile.

“Why are you paying attention so closely?” Dean asks, shifting in his seat. 

“I’m observant. How else could I get better at pleasuring you if I do not?” Dean doesn’t say anything for a moment, “So,” Cas questions, “I’m right then?”

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs deeply, “Yes, alright?” He glances over at Cas again, who is back to looking at Dean, “It is the bumps…” Cas is grinning widely at him now, “Okay, you can’t judge. You don’t know. It feels so good, like… like  _ surprisingly  _ good.”

“It’s probably your prostate then.” 

“Cas, what?” Dean asks, less out of not understanding, and more out of why Cas can just say something like that with a straight face and not even bat an eyelash. 

“Well, maybe not. You would probably have to be a bit more aroused for that,” Oddly, again, Cas’s correct way of talking, and the bluntness of it all, is really doing it for Dean. “Maybe it’s just that you are hypersensitive.”

“Cas, dude…” Dean doesn’t know where he is going with this. He can’t insult Cas because he’s bad at ‘dirty talk’ and he can’t insult him for his  _ super-specific and accurate _ way of talking, especially when Dean _ likes it. _

Cas sighs, “Dean, we’ve talked about this. I still don’t understand why you feel uncomfortable when  _ talking _ about sex,  _ especially _ since you are comfortable  _ performing _ it. It makes no sense.” 

“It’s different-”

“How?” Cas interrupts, not that Dean had anything in the chamber to say, “How is it different?”

“You want me to tell you everything going on with me in such great  _ detail! _ First of all, I really don’t know how to explain it most the time,” Dean laughs.

“I only want you to  _ try! _ ” Cas rolls his eyes, “And second?”

“Second?” Dean wasn’t actually going to give a second, “Second… What if what I feel is like… What if it isn’t… What if- What if I’m different?”

“Different?” Cas asks.

“Yeah,  _ not normal _ .”

“Compared to who?”

“Everyone.”

“Dean, that’s irrational. And you said yourself that you aren’t normal, why would you even care?” Cas wonders.

“That’s not what I meant when I said we aren’t normal, I meant what we do isn’t normal. The monsters thing,” Dean sighs again, “That’s what’s not normal.”

“So then what? Are you embarrassed?” Cas looks down, “You don’t trust me?”

“No!” Dean says quickly to relieve Cas of any doubt, “I don’t- I don’t know! It’s just a weird topic! I don’t know why!” Dean says finally.

“It’s not weird, Dean,” Cas says matter-of-factly, “It’s just pleasure.” Dean hits an untimely bump and hums louder this time. “See? same as that,” Cas says proving his point. “Dean, fornicating is a normal thing people like to do.”

“Ugh! Alright! I’ll try to stop being weird about it if you try to stop saying that word!”

“Fornicate?” Cas asks, not to be bitter, just out of genuine understanding.

“Yes,” Dean breathes, “Sex, Cas. It’s just called sex.”

“Right, sex, Dean. We have sex.”

Dean chuckles at Cas’s pure, whole-hearted way he said that. “Yeah, we do.”

They pull up to a good-sized building with many doors, each leading to a different place. One is reality, one is a copy place, basically a string of different offices. They park around the back of the building and walk around. Inside they are greeted by a friendly woman with a huge smile. “Hi! Checking in?” She practically yells to them when they walk up to her desk.

Cas’s eyes shoot wide open at how outgoing the woman is. “Um, yeah…” Dean looks to her, “Dean…”

“Dean Williams? 4:30?” She says after typing into the computer.

Sam called, must have used a fake name, has to be him. “Um, yes,” Dean says smiling.

“Okay, the Doctor is with someone, but will be done very soon!” 

Dean turns and looks all around the little room. It’s a small place, two little plants in the corners, and only about four waiting chairs. Small town dentists, they don’t see too many people, why would they need anymore? Dean sits down in a chair,  _ very slowly _ , and Cas sits down beside him. 

“Why do you dislike appointments with the dentists?” Cas asks. 

“Ugh!” Dean groans, “It’s just annoying! Every time!”

“How many times have you been?”

“I don’t know…” Dean thinks for a second, “Like four times?”

“What’s annoying?”

“Well, aside from the fact that my teeth are fine, this is a check-up and there’s no point in coming, it’s awkward. They shame you for never flossing, or for having a bad dental routine or whatever. The dentist has their hands all in your mouth… and that’s for some reason when they decide to  _ ask you questions! _ You can’t really talk, you sound all muffled, then they get mad at you for when you try,” Dean rolls his eyes and says in a sarcastic tone, “It’s delightful.”

“Why would they ask you questions if you can’t talk?” Cas asks. At some point in all of Dean’s rant, Cas moved his foot to touch Dean’s, so their legs are pressed together, but Dean doesn’t notice it… amoung other things.

“You tell me, Cas. No one knows.”

A moment goes by before an average-sized, middle-aged man walks out with a kid who is holding a toothbrush and a sticker. Following them is a tall, old, dark guy with glasses. The tall, dark man points at Dean and Cas and says, “You next? Let’s go,” and disappears behind the door again. 

They get up quickly and follow the man into the room. The old man pats the patient’s chair twice and says, “I’m Dr. Loughty, but most people call me Lou. What are you here for?”

Dean carefully sits in the chair, rolls his eyes with a sigh and says “Check-up.”

Cas sits down in the only other chair in the room, placed against the back wall by the large window. Lou grabs two thin metal tools and tells Dean to open his mouth. Dean is suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed and is now wishing that he would have just gone alone, or not at all. He glances his eyes over to Cas without turning his head and sees that he seems to be watching intently, but is still unfazed.

Maybe dentists like to talk to you while your mouth is full of whatever tools they are using because the silence would just make everything more awkward. “So…” Lou starts, “What’s your 9 to 5?” 

Dean is confused by the question, and not thinking clearly due to his embarrassment and unwillingness to cooperate, “Wah?” Dean muffles. Cas, uninterested in the conversation, reaches into his pocket and holds onto the remote that Dean still is unaware of.

“Your job,” Lou laughs, “What’s your job?” 

“I uh-,” Cas clicks the button and Dean starts to feel the vibrations. His eyes open wide with shock and it takes him a second to register- Cas… Dean looks over at him. Cas is grinning. “Uhh, I- Wah was teh queshtin?”

“Please don’t talk,” Lou replies. Dean rolls his eyes, this is what he’s talking about.

Dean tries very hard to focus on anything but what’s going on inside his pants. Cas used the  _ vibrating one? _ Dean had all but forgot he had ever bought that. How did Dean not recognize it? He looks back at Cas who is smiling, but not looking at Dean. The bastard. 

“Is this your brother?” Lou asks, gesturing with a nod of his head in Cas’s direction. Dean zones back into what Lou is saying. 

“Wah?” He looks quickly from Lou back to Cas, “No. No, he’s-” Cas clicks the button again and it starts vibrating more, “Hah!” Dean accidentally lets out.

“Did that hurt?” Lou asks taking his tools from Dean’s mouth finally. 

“No, it didn’t.” Dean turns his head and shoots Cas a frustrated look. Cas looks back at Dean almost straight-faced, only with the corner of his mouth turned up, revealing the faintest smile. 

Dean sets his head back against the chair and opens his mouth awkwardly again for the dentist to finish this thing. Seems like it’s taking forever. 

“Do you floss?” Lou asks in a judgmental tone. 

“Nuh,” Dean answers honestly.

“Yeah I know,” Lou says smugly. Dean would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so focused on trying to stay cool. “So, not brothers?”

“No,” Cas says calmly, pushing the button on the remote again.

“Mm!” Dean squeaks. They are definitely  _ not  _ brothers.

“You okay?” Lou asks.

He isn’t “Yeah!” Dean lies. Lots of silence goes by, Dean is very tense as opposed to Cas, who looks relaxed. After about five minutes, but what feels like twenty for Dean, Lou takes his tools out and excuses himself to go get something. Dean didn’t hear what he’s getting, he isn’t paying much attention. Lou walks out of the room. 

Dean sits up quickly and turns to face Cas. “You sly mother fucker.” Cas says nothing, he just smirks back at Dean. “Cas, It’s really hard to…” Dean turns away, back to how he was sitting, “ _ not get hard!  _ Hah!” Dean says quickly with a small moan at the end. “Damnit.”

“But don’t you like going to the dentist more now?” Cas asks.

“Cas-” Dean is interrupted by Lou, who walks back in. 

“Alright,” Lou says reaching to shake Dean’s hand, “You’re all set! Everything looks good!” Dean reaches for Lou’s hand, and as they make contact, Cas presses the final button. The absolute shock of the added intensity makes Dean tense up, squeezing Lou’s hand more than he wanted to. 

“Thanks!” Dean says fast, rushing out of the room with Cas following. Dean quickly stops at the desk to take care of the rest. As fast as possible, Dean walks out of the building.

They get back to the car fast. “Fuck!” Dean shouts, before getting in. Once he and Cas are both in the car, Dean grabs onto Cas’s tie and pulls him aggressively into himself, clanking their teeth as they kiss. Dean pulls away from a hardly shocked Cas. “Cas you-” he chuckles, “you fuck!”

Cas leans back into Dean, holding onto his shoulders, pushing him to lay back across the seat. Instantly, Dean obliges. 

Dean hungrily bites at Cas’s bottom lip and starts unbuttoning Cas’s shirt.

“Wait,” Cas pulls away a bit, “Are you sure? Inside of your car? We will make a mess.”

“And we’ll clean it up! I’m sure!” Dean pulls open Cas’s shirt as he slides down lower on the seat. “ _ Fuck!  _ Good thing I parked in the back.”

Cas leans back forward, holding onto the top of the seat, and the driver’s side door of the car. Dean starts unbuttoning his pants while Cas continues vigorously kissing him. Next, he unbuttons Cas’s pants. 

The two break away from each other. Cas sits up the best he can, hunched over, kneeling on the seat, straddling Dean’s legs. Dean shimmies his way out of his pants, only to be stopped by the shoes he never took off. “Damn! My shoes!” At least his erection isn’t pressed uncomfortably against his jeans anymore. 

Cas looks at them, “The high tops again?” Cas huffs and awkwardly turns and pulls one shoe off of Dean, “Very inconvenient.”

“I’ll never wear them again.” Dean pushes his pants and underwear down one leg, out of the way. He watches Cas push his pants down enough to expose his very hard dick. 

Dean pulls off his shirt as Cas reaches for the glove compartment and pulls out a small tube of lube. “How did I guess?” Cas jokes. 

“Hurry!” Dean rushes. Cas pulls out the remote and clicks it again, turning off the vibrator. “Fuck! No, wait! Haah!” Dean whines, feeling like he’s missing something. Dean hikes up his leg over the head of the seatback. “Please! Please! Please! Cas! Hurry!” Dean starts wiggling slightly. Cas applies a small amount of lube to himself before deciding it’s enough. Cas holds Dean’s other leg up, resituating to be more lined up, but only presses the plug in deeper with his middle and ring finger until he physically cannot push it in any further. “HA! Cas! Please fuck me! Fuck me into the seat! Please Cas! Right now! I want you to fuck me so good! Right into the seat!” 

Cas pulls the plug out of Dean gently and Dean grunts low. Cas replaces it with his three fingers, massaging the walls. He knows he doesn’t have to, and he won’t for very long. “You are always,  _ always _ so impatient Dean Winchester.” 

“Hah!” Dean moans again. “Please Cas?”

“I did not get a chance to  _ really _ do this earlier and you know I like to do it.” Dean lets out a small squeal. “You went ahead and fingered yourself.”

“Ha! Cas! More, need more!” Dean shouts. 

Not stopping, Cas’s fingers inch aggressively inside of Dean. “Did it feel good Dean? Earlier? By yourself?” Cas’s tongue flicks out and licks his bottom lip, “Please invite me next time, Dean. I would be happy to help you.”

“Cas!  _ PLEASE _ fuck me.”

Cas takes his fingers out of Dean and supports himself on the door again before finally, sinking into him. “Mm,” Cas hums. 

“ _ HA! _ Yes!” Dean shuts his eyes tightly, “Cas! Fuck!”

Cas starts rocking painfully slow into Dean who shouts obscenities the whole time. Dean seems to be a lot more vocal today than most. Cas speeds up rather quickly until he can feel the car shaking. 

Dean puts his hands over his head and holds on tightly to the door to hold him in place without hitting his head. Car sex is only as complicated as you let it be. Cas usually hits his head on the ceiling, Dean usually laughs at him for it. The first time they had done it, Dean heald onto the door, but accidentally pulled the handle, opening the door. Cas had a hand on the door too, flinging it open with his weight, so he fell down, almost out of the car. Dean just slipped a little. They clambered back in as fast as they could. When they did, Dean couldn’t stop laughing. Making Cas laugh a little bit also. 

Another time, Cas bumped into the horn, drawing lots of attention to them. Sam had just come out of the motel to get a soda from the machine when the two were in the middle of it. On his way back inside is when Cas hit the horn. Sam turned around quickly, saw the shaking car, who was in it, turned bright red, and ran back inside. He was traumatized. That’s why he’s so sensitive about them being ‘gross’ in the car when he is there. Gross at  _ any level. _

This time though, they seem to be getting it right. Cas changes his pace to go deeper and not necessarily as quickly as before. Dean shouts and moans. “Holy fucking hell, Cas!” the beads of precome are so big that they start rolling off and pooling on Dean’s stomach. 

He arches his back off the seat, the change of angle is almost too much for him, “Oh Dean!” it’s a lot for Cas too. 

Dean’s previously barely comprehensible words are now spilling out as a helpless babble. Which, to Cas, can only mean one thing. “I’m coming!” Dean shouts. And milliseconds later, he does. It’s not much warning, but  _ it is  _ something. 

Dean is panting heavily, Cas still driving into him quickly. Cas decides it may be best if he doesn’t come in Dean. They still have the whole drive home, and Dean is already covered in his own come, most of it got on him, hardly any on the seats, and just a little on the floor. Nothing like the time Dean had come all the way onto the ceiling. Cas took the courtesy of cleaning that up for him though.

Cas pulls out of Dean when his orgasm is over. He can get sensitive after that anyway. “Cas!” Dean grunts between breaths. “You can… keep going.”

Cas shakes his head, “It’s fine,” he says sincerely with a smile. 

“No…” Dean sits up quickly and grabs a hold of Cas’s still rock hard dick and starts pumping it with one hand. 

“Dean, what are you- You don’t have-”

“SHH!” Dean shushes Cas and pumps quicker. 

“That feels…” Cas hums softly and puts his head back a little, giving in to it, “Very nice.”

It’s an awkward  _ physical _ position to be in. Cas in kneeling between Dean’s legs, one of which is still draped over the top of the seatback. Because of this, Dean has to lean up just as awkwardly as Cas is upright. Dean heald onto the seat with one hand to keep him up, and jack Cas off fast with the other. 

“Dean,” Cas says in a deep voice, “I’m about to-” He cuts off and bites his bottom lip then grunts. In a matter of seconds, Cas comes. To Cas’s amazement, Dean leans forward until he had his mouth open wide almost around the head of Cas’s dick in an attempt to catch it. 

Cas calms down enough after his ‘very nice’ orgasm and says, “Wow,” at Dean’s surprise method of preventing clean-up.

Dean flops back down, laying on the seat, huffing, trying to calm his breathing between words. “There.” He jabs, “You gotta stop depriving me… of your come… you know I… like it.”

Cas gets in a position where his head is by Dean’s come that is splattered on his chest “Noted,” Cas says before he begins licking as much come off of Dean as he can. Dean closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Cas licking him. 

“So… The vibrating one.” Dean says calm and solemnly. Cas says nothing back. “That was a fun surprise.” Cas keeps lapping at Dean’s chest. “Glad we did this in the car… I don’t think I would have… made it back.”

Cas finishes licking Dean clean when he lays down flush on top of him. Dean sets his leg back down, finally off the seatback. Cas’s rough and scratchy clothes are harsh on Dean’s bare, overly-sensitive skin, but he wraps his arms around him anyway. An awkward way to be inside of a car as small as this one. They lay there for a minute until Cas sits up, moving to pull his briefs and pants back up. Dean follows suit, taking him a bit longer to get dressed since he had taken more clothes off. 

As Dean finishes tying his laces on his shoes, he awkwardly moves the plug under the seat. “Don’t… let me forget that.” He looks at Cas, “Do I have any come on my face?” Usually, he can feel if he does, but he’s making sure. 

“Yes, a little.” Cas points to his right cheek so Dean knows where. He wipes it off with his arm. 

“Good?” Dean asks.

Cas inspects his face, “Yes.”

“Hey,” Dean turns the car on, “We shook the car without any real mishaps!”

“Yes,” Cas plays along, “We’re professionals now.”

Dean likes when Cas and him joke together, even if Cas doesn’t fully understand it sometimes. If gives him a sense of belonging. If just feels right. Dean chuckles. “Absolute pros now.”

“Masters of Sex,” Cas jokes again. “Are we going again when we arrive back at the bunker?”

Dean snorts as he pulls away, “Yes, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before I saw one of the most recent episodes and found it quite ironic that Dean needed to go to the dentist. ALSO!! Please leave comments, hearing what y'all have to say makes me SO HAPPY!


End file.
